


Rapsodìa

by Phae98



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Beta Lestrade, Beta Mycroft, Classic Music, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Italiano | Italian, Long, M/M, Niccolò Paganini - Freeform, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Overthinking, Paganini, drammatic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phae98/pseuds/Phae98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Londra.<br/>John Watson viene rimandato a casa dall'Afghanistan con un congedo in mano, un'onorificenza per i servizi resi alla patria, una pensione militare ridicola e una ferita da arma da fuoco alla spalla sinistra. E tanta vergogna negli occhi.<br/>Suo malgrado si trova costretto ad accettare un lavoro di cui si vergogna e a reinserirsi in un mondo che disprezza, dove i Beta non hanno odore, gli Alpha devono mantenere il loro status sociale privilegiato e gli Omega non hanno potere nemmeno su loro stessi. E a John piacerebbe tanto trovare un modo per cambiare le cose.<br/>Ventiquattro capitoli sulle note dei Ventiquattro Capricci di Niccolò Paganini. </p><p>(Omegaverse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Andante (Mi maggiore)

~~È sempre un'emozione discreta cominciare qualcosa di nuovo, una storia che ha il presupposto di essere una long, questa volta.~~  
È la mia prima volta come autrice all'interno del fandom di Sherlock, nonostante ci bazzichi da parecchio, ed è anche la mia prima Omegaverse.

L'idea è di pubblicare un capitolo a settimana, con ventiquattro capitoli.  
**Ogni capitolo porta il nome di uno dei Ventiquattro Capricci di Niccolò Paganini (ad ogni capitolo allego anche il link della composizione, può essere incredibilmente interessante).Una delle peculiarità di Paganini sta nel fatto che era sempre lui stesso esecutore di tutto ciò che componeva, mantenendo la particolare tendenza di avereil controllo di tutto ciò che era sua produzione. Il che fa molto Sherlock, secondo me, e ci riporta alle ragioni di questa fic, ambientata in un AU tipicamente Omegaverse.**

Per chi non fosse a conoscenza delle particolarità che caratterizzano una fan fiction di questo genere,  [QUI](http://zombiemagpie.tumblr.com/omegaversedynamics) e [QUI](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega)potete trovare due pagine molto esaustive al riguardo.  
Io mi limito a dire che ho seguito e mi propongo di seguire quelli che sono i generali accorgimenti di tutti gli autori di Omegaverse, ma mi impegno anche a tentare di mantenere una caratterizzazione forte dei personaggi abolendo in modo più totale il Non-Con. Non è detto che ci riuscirò, ma prometto di provarci.

Al solito, non scrivo a scopo di lucro e i personaggi appartengono a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle e alla BBC, le immagini sono tutte prese dal web  
Detto questo, vi lascio alla lettura. Se volete lasciare una recensione, un pensiero, qualche parola, è sempre tutto immensamente gradito.  
[QUI](https://www.facebook.com/Phae-277558012432318/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel) trovate anche la mia pagina Facebook per aggiornamenti, news e talvolta qualche piccolo spoiler.  
Un grande bacio,

Phae  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

# Andante (Mi maggiore)

### Capitolo 1 

Il Barts era un edificio spoglio, ai limiti del fatiscente. John Watson rabbrividì alla sua vista, quella mattina di novembre in cui si accingeva a riprendere in mano le redini della sua vita.  
O per lo meno, così pensava.  
Negli ultimi mesi la sua vita era stata solo una somma di giorni senza una ragione o uno scopo. Era un soldato, quello era il suo io, il suo essere. Lo era stato per così tanti anni, per così tanto tempo, e la guerra in fondo non gli aveva mai fatto paura. Salvava tante vite quante ne portava via, ma a lui tutto sommato andava bene così. Non era un eroe.  
Non doveva legarsi, nessuno obbliga un Alpha a cercarsi un'Omega durante una guerra, sarebbe da pazzi.  
_Il legame potrebbe spezzarsi, non sarebbe duraturo..._ tutte quelle puttanate che ha propinato a chiunque in tutti quegli anni solo per poter mettere le mani su quei dannatissimi soppressori con il permesso del suo stesso governo.  
Non essere più soggetto all'odore penetrante di ogni Omega che gli passasse di fianco era stato un vero sollievo, e lui si era sentito vivo. Si era sentito libero.  
Si era arruolato nell'esercito per non dover gestire il senso di colpa che provava stando immerso in quella società assurda che era l'Inghilterra. Per non doversi sentire in colpa di essere nato Alpha. Di avere avuto quella immensa fortuna.  
Era un privilegiato, John Watson lo sapeva bene.  
Per questo un lieve senso di colpa aveva cominciato a grattare sulle pareti dello stomaco mentre varcava il cancello di quell'edificio. Con calma, senza fretta. Ma stava cominciando a farsi sentire.

 _-John?-_  
_Il medico non si voltò subito a quel richiamo. D'altra parte, John era un nome così comune che poteva benissimo riferirsi a chiunque, e certamente non a lui._  
_Era appena tornato dall'Afghanistan con un congedo in mano, un'onorificenza per i servizi resi alla patria, una pensione militare ridicola e la vergogna cocente negli occhi._  
_Non gliene era mai fregato un cazzo della salvezza del Paese, ma adesso si sentiva smarrito come poche volte in vita sua. L'esercito era stato la sua casa per così tanto tempo che le strade di Londra nemmeno le riconosceva più._  
_No, non poteva essere per lui._  
_-John Watson?-_  
_John si voltò verso la fonte di quel suono, e si ritrovò davanti un uomo che non riconobbe subito._  
_Arricciò il naso,infastidito dalla sgradevole non-fragranza che tutti i Beta emanavano, quel loro disgustoso modo di essere superiori a tutto quel cedere agli istinti che invece contraddistingueva tutti gli altri._  
_Aveva smesso da poco di prendere i soppressori, assieme al congedo il governo aveva smesso di passargli anche quelli, e il suo naso per così tanto messo a tacere cominciava ad essere fastidiosamente sensibile ad ogni odore._  
Persino a quello di un Beta _pensò John malamente._  
_-John! Sono Mike Stamford! Andavamo alla Barts insieme, non ti ricordi?-_  
_Oh. Certo. Mike. Proprio non l'aveva riconosciuto. Non gli era mai stato troppo simpatico, nemmeno quando era all'università, era molto più socievole e la gente lo chiamava John-Tre-Continenti-Watson._  
_-Mike.. certo, io.. scusami-_  
_-Di niente vecchio mio, di niente!- proruppe quello con una sonora pacca sulla spalla._  
_-Come te la passi amico?-_  
_-Bene-_  
_Bene, certo. Se non fosse che non aveva una casa, che la pensione militare non era abbastanza per trovarne una decente, che non aveva un lavoro e che, anche se non era stato radiato dall'albo, nessuno avrebbe dato spontaneamente un impiego ad un Alpha senza legame ritornato dall'esercito con una ferita da arma da fuoco alla spalla sinistra e uno zoppichio alla gamba destra che nessuno riusciva a spiegarsi, e grazie tante._  
_Ma non voleva la compassione di nessuno._  
_-Oh, sono contento! E dove vivi ora?-_  
_John soffocò un singulto di stizza._  
_-Da nessuna parte, non ancora. Ho una stanza in affitto per questi giorni, ma sto cercando un appartamento in centro-_  
Mike annuì comprensivo.  
_-Sei già stato assunto da qualcuno?-_  
_-No, io.. no-_  
_L'espressione di Mike alle sue parole si riempì di gioia, il suo viso si fece se possibile ancora più paffuto e John cominciò a sospettare che non si trovasse lì per caso._  
_-Allora capiti proprio al momento giusto, vecchio mio! Si dà il caso che ci sia un posto vacante al Barts al momento -io lavoro lì, a proposito, te l'avevo già detto?-. Certo, non è proprio un impiego da medico militare, naturalmente, ma la paga è buona, anche se il Barts è un po' cambiato-_  
_Abbassò improvvisamente la voce prima di continuare. -Generalmente non assumiamo degli Alpha per un ruolo del genere, puoi ben capire il perchè, ma un medico con un curriculum come il tuo.. e poi, ci farebbe comodo un po' di_ **forza** , non so se mi spiego-  
_Non si spiegava, ma a John andava bene così. Era l'offerta più allettante che gli fosse stata fatta da quando era stato congedato, non vedeva per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto rifiutare._  
_-E inoltre- aggiunse Mike, questa volta letteralmente raggiante -c'è un appartamento disponibile, e l'affitto è da amici. La padrona di casa è un'adorabile signora che..-_  
_-Mike- lo fermò John -Mike, hai detto abbastanza. Va bene così. Dimmi solo a che ora devo presentarmi e quando, e l'indirizzo dell'appartamento-  
_-Chiedi della signora Hudson, sta al 221b di Baker Street-__

E così John si era presentato al Barts, quel lunedì mattina, puntuale come suo solito.  
Non aveva idea di quale sarebbe stata la sua mansione di preciso, ma si era informato riguardo all'attuale funzione di quello che una volta era un ospedale.  
Sostanzialmente era diventato uno di quegli istituti finanziati dal governo che garantivano l'ordine pubblico.  
_Uno di quelli dove rinchiudono gli Omega._  
In realtà John sapeva che non era proprio così. O per lo meno, non pensava.  
Sapeva che gli istituti come quello offrivano la possibilità agli Omega senza un legame durante il Calore di venire accolti e protetti, in modo da evitare disordini che sarebbero stati alquanto decorosi per il buon nome degli Alpha all'interno della Gran Bretagna.  
John aveva sempre trovato la cosa ridicola, il non riuscire a controllare i propri istinti, ma da quando il suo naso aveva ripreso a funzionare si era reso conto che dopotutto non sempre era così facile.  
Provava un vago senso di colpa per quel lavoro, ma, appunto, era solo un lavoro, e lui aveva bisogno di soldi, e di quell'appartamento in Baker Street che si era rivelato essere la cosa più simile ad una casa che lui riuscisse a ricordare in tanti anni.  
Una volta entrato si diresse senza fretta verso l'ufficio di Mike, sperando che gli avrebbe fatto un minimo di chiarezza su quella che sarebbe stata la sua funzione in quel posto.  
-John, sei arrivato! Vieni, ti faccio fare un giro per ambientarti-  
-Sì, ma vorrei più che altro che tu..-  
-Spiegarti. Certo, naturale. Facciamolo davanti a un caffè, ti va?-  
John annuì, alquanto spazientito, seguendolo.  
-Sostanzialmente- esordì Stamford- per la maggior parte del tempo la tua sarà una mansione di carattere ambulatoriale. Immagino che tu ti sia documentato riguardo al ruolo che questo ospedale svolge al momento, ma come politica interna abbiamo mantenuto alcune prerogative tipiche di un servizio sanitario pubblico-  
John annuì, ancora poco convinto.  
-Per quanto riguarda l'area di accoglienza degli Omega, non starà a te occupartene. Per quello ci sono i Beta-  
-E allora per cosa sono qui? Avevi detto che era comunque inusuale l'assunzione di un Alpha, quindi pensavo che sarei stato comunque a contatto con...-  
-Degli Omega?- lo interruppe Mike. Il biondo annuì velocemente.  
-Sì, infatti. Questa è la mansione speciale del tuo lavoro, ma è strettamente Top Secret, perciò è importante che tu sia consapevole che per tutti gli altri tu lavori in ambulatorio. E basta-  
-Vai avanti-  
L'uomo prese un bel respiro prima di proseguire.  
-Come saprai bene, gli Omega sono una risorsa incredibilmente preziosa per il nostro Paese. Il calo delle nascite di esemplari di questa razza li ha portati sotto alla soglia del 5% della popolazione britannica ormai, per questo è importante che ognuno di loro abbia un legame. Ed è importante che esso si formi mentre sono ancora fertili, e quindi diciamo prima dei trentacinque anni-  
John continuava a non capire come tutto quello potesse c'entrare con lui, ma continuò ad ascoltare mentre si spostavano man mano verso un'area più riservata dell'ospedale.  
-Generalmente gli Omega per loro propria predisposizione e per paura del Calore e delle sue possibili conseguenze tendono a sistemarsi molto presto, già attorno ai venti, venticinque anni. Per i ritardatari esistono delle soglie di età che il governo consente, ma oltrepassata l'ultima soglia il soggetto viene prelevato e gli viene assegnato un Alpha d'ufficio per stabilire il legame e procreare, a meno che egli stesso presenti un volontario. Ma le questioni burocratiche per la verità ci interessano poco. Quello che devi sapere è che talvolta accade qualcosa di insolito. È una percentuale rarissima, direi due o tre casi su mille, ma accade: qualcosa va storto, non è ancora chiaro il motivo, e durante il processo del legame, esattamente quando il nodo arriva a riempire il ventre dell'Omega, il suo corpo si ribella. Come una sorta di reazione allergica grave. L'Alpha viene violentemente respinto da una serie di ormoni che non hanno assolutamente nulla a che fare con i feromoni tipici. Il problema, se questo non fosse già un problema abbastanza grosso, è che oltre a respingere l'altro, questi ormoni vanno ad intaccare direttamente il sistema immunitario dell'Omega stesso, e quello che succede in tutti questi casi sono danni cerebrali più o meno gravi, o comunque delle problematiche legate all'adattamento. Il nostro ruolo qui è di rimettere in sesto questi soggetti e riportarli alle condizioni ideali per stabilire il legame-  
John era letteralmente sbalordito da questo flusso di informazioni assolutamente ripugnanti -si trattava sempre di persone, Buon Dio! Ma sapeva, era costretto ad ammetterlo a se stesso, che se si fosse lasciato andare ai sentimentalismi se ne sarebbe dovuto andare.  
Perciò deglutì, prendendo grandi respiri.  
-E il mio ruolo in tutto questo?-  
-Ci servi John, perchè sei un Alpha. Questi Omega non sono.. ecco, collaborativi. E noi Beta non siamo noti per la nostra resistenza fisica. Dobbiamo riportare il livello di feromoni nella norma, e il tuo odore contribuirà di molto la produzione. E inoltre, cosa che preme meno al Governo ma di cui io in quanto medico mi preoccupo, è la questione del recupero mentale. Ti sei specializzato in neurologia, ed io ho davvero bisogno di te-  
Non doveva essere tanto male, dopotutto. E comunque, si sarebbe trattato solo di un lavoro temporaneo. Fino a che avesse trovato qualcosa di meglio, e nulla di più. Era necessario.  
Mike lo accompagnò fino a una porta in fondo al corridoio dove si trovavano -la 221b-, spingendolo dentro.  
John lo guardò, confuso per quel movimento.  
-Lui è il nostro unico paziente particolare, al momento. Come ti ho detto, i casi sono molto rari-  
Il biondo guardò all'interno della stanza, mantenendosi sulla porta con la terribile sensazione di stare invadendo uno spazio privato.  
La camera non era angusta, ma era comunque molto piccola. C'era un letto, una scrivania su cui erano poggiati una miriade di libri e piccoli oggetti non ben identificati -tra cui un microscopio, notò John- e una grande finestra che dava sul cortile.  
La figura che vi si stagliava davanti era alta, sottile, incredibilmente longilinea. L'uomo doveva essere pressapoco sui trenta, forse trentacinque anni. Era di schiena e John non poteva vederlo in faccia, ma riusciva a immaginare che quei ricci scuri proseguissero ad incorniciare un volto dai lineamenti scolpiti ma dolci.  
Riusciva a vedere distintamente le sue mani -mani pallide e affusolate- torcersi nervosamente tra di loro, tremanti, evidente segno di un'assunzione prolungata di medicinali.  
Da lui non proveniva assolutamente nessun odore. Ed era una cosa strana, ma il medico non vi prestò particolare attenzione.  
John si schiarì la voce prima di parlare.  
-Buongiorno, io sono..-  
-Dottor John H. Watson, certamente. Non ho ancora dedotto per cosa stia quella H del suo secondo nome. Harry forse?-  
Il biondo si bloccò esterrefatto al suono di quella voce profonda, baritonale, scioccato da quello che aveva appena detto.  
Si voltò interdetto verso Mike, ma quello alzò le spalle come a dire che ci vuoi fare? È sempre così.  
-Afghanistan o Iraq?-  
John si voltò di nuovo.  
-Come?-  
-Afghanistan o Iraq?-  
-Afghanistan. Ma come hai fatto?-  
Ma l'uomo né si volto, né rispose. Le spalle gli tremavano visibilmente, come se quelle parole gli fossero costate un grande, enorme e colossale sforzo.  
-Vieni, John, per oggi va bene così-  
Mike lo trascinò fuori, chiudendo lentamente la porta.  
Prima che facesse girare la chiave -dannazione, lo tenevano chiuso lì dentro a chiave?- John potè sentire distintamente un'altra frase.  
-La sua terapista è un'idiota, è psicosomatico-  
Poi fu silenzio.

**  
-Ma quello chi diavolo..?-  
-John, hai appena fatto la conoscenza di Sherlock Holmes-

 


	2. Moderato (Si minore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno aggiunto questa storia tra le preferite, seguite, ricordate. Grazie a chi ha recensito e grazie chi ha semplicemente letto.  
> Ho postato questo aggiornamento con un giorno di anticipo perchè il prossimo vorrei riuscire a pubblicarlo prima di giovedì. Poi sarò in Spagna, irraggiungibile per almeno una settimana, e non volevo lasciarvi senza capitoli.  
> Buona lettura e alla prossima,  
> un bacio
> 
> Phae
> 
> P.s. Cercasi disperatamente volontaria disposta a betare i miei capitoli!

# Moderato (Si minore)

 

### Capitolo2

Chi fosse Sherlock Holmes e per quale motivo fosse finito in quel posto, John Watson non impiegò molto tempo per scoprirlo.  
O per accedere alle questioni puramente mediche per lo meno.  
John venne designato come il referente medico dello strano individuo, e questo significava diretto accesso alla sua cartella clinica, naturalmente.  
John non aveva ancora avuto un'altra occasione per incontrarlo, non aveva effettivamente ancora preso pieno possesso delle proprie mansioni. Ma aveva bisogno di ambientarsi, capire la situazione e cercare di comprendere come entrare in relazione con Sherlock Holmes.  
All'apparenza gli era sembrato perfettamente sano, forse solo un tantino bizzarro, ma questo non spiegava per quale motivo si trovasse al Barts.  
Mike non aveva voluto spiegargli di più, si era eclissato con la scusa del lavoro arretrato da portare a termine e con l'augurio di un buon inizio e tutta un'altra serie di baggianate che John non si era dato la pena di ascoltare.  
Aveva provato ad interagire con gli infermieri ma aveva notato fin da subito che se nella parte accessibile dell'ospedale, quella dove lui svolgeva il suo lavoro ambulatoriale -non voleva dire _copertura_ , il tutto gli avrebbe dato una parvenza da agente 007 che assolutamente non era, e ci mancherebbe. Però di fatto era una copertura-, essi avevano delle mansioni fisse e degli orari costanti, nella parte dell'ospedale dedicata a Holmes -perchè di fatto questo era, un'intera parte dedicata soltanto a lui, nonostante egli passasse le sue giornate confinato in quella stanzetta- cambiavano continuamente. Non un volto si poteva incontrare una seconda volta.  
Mai.  
Rassegnatosi di non poter ricevere ulteriori delucidazioni su quella situazione assurda, andò a scartabellare nell'archivio per cercare informazioni sul suo paziente.  
Naturalmente non trovò nulla, e dovette andare a chiedere a Mike che gli venisse consegnato il suo fascicolo, perché ovviamente, _ovviamente_ era stato messo sotto chiave.  
Chissà per che diavolo di motivo.  
Ad ogni modo, il fascicolo gli venne consegnato senza troppe remore -solo la raccomandazione di riconsegnarlo non appena avesse finito- e lui poté sedersi ad esaminarlo davanti a una tazza di tè quella sera stessa, nel suo salotto di Baker Street.  
-Buonanotte caro!-  
-Buonanotte signora Hudson!- urlò John di rimando alla vecchia signora del piano di sotto, ben consapevole che non sarebbe andato a letto prima di un paio d'ore.  
Prese un bel respiro -davvero non riusciva a capire per quale motivo questa cosa lo innervosisse tanto. Perché quel paziente che aveva visto una sola volta lo innervosisse tanto- e aprì il plico.  
Conteneva una documentazione completa di tutti gli esami a cui Holmes era stato sottoposto, ma fatta eccezione per un unico documento compilato a macchina in maniera confusionaria con una serie di annotazioni e correzioni a matita, non vi era nulla che riguardasse la storia clinica del paziente.  
John prese in mano quell'unico foglio.

 

_**St. Bartholomew's Hospital  
Smithfield, London** _

_**Pratica n°: 74629**_

__

Paziente:  
William Sherlock Scott Holmes, anni 30, Omega.

_Totale assenza di Calore. Nessun legame. Nessuna scia.  
_ ~~_Probabile assunzione di soppressori per via illegale._~~ Nessun soppressore, analisi pulite. COME??

John aggrottò la fronte, confuso, ma continuò a leggere.

_Sottoposto all'età di 13 anni alla determinazione di genere dai genitori: Omega._  
_Gli viene assegnato al compimento dei trent'anni un Alpha di ufficio. Identità non rilevante._  
_Reticenza da parte del soggetto._  
_Richiesta di soppressori: NEGATI._  
_Tentativo di accoppiamento nonostante assenza totale di Calore o feromoni da parte del paziente._  
_Legame coatto: FALLITO._  
_Stato di coma del paziente per tredici giorni, otto ore e circa venticinque minuti._  
_Lamenta difficoltà nei processi mentali. (Precedente attività come consulente investigativo presso Scotland Yard. Vedere deposizione Greg Lestrade, pratica 0566284)_  
_Irritabile. Irascibile. Violento. Alterna periodi di iperattività a periodi di stasi.  
_ _Precedenti assunzioni di sostanze stupefacenti quali cocaina o morfina._

_Ricoverato in data 7 ottobre, terapia a base di feromoni somministrati endovena ogni tre giorni. Risposte negative sul soggetto, stato confusionale, insonnia, allucinazioni. Resasi necessaria costrizione fisica._  
_Somministrazione non sospesa. Stato del soggetto: IRRILEVANTE._  
_Si prevede il primo calore a distanza di un mese e mezzo dalla prima somministrazione. Da verificarsi.  
_ _Stato di fertilità: molto fertile._

_**Postilla del 12 ottobre.**  
_ _Ordinanza governativa: aumento delle somministrazioni, il soggetto deve essere sottoposto a legame coatto entro gennaio con calori regolari. PRIORITARIO recupero delle prerogative fisiche quali produzione di feromoni. Stato mentale: IRRILEVANTE._

Il tutto recava la sigla del governo inglese, ben riconoscibile in calce, e la firma del direttore sanitario del Barts.  
John represse un conato, sconvolto e disgustato da quello che aveva appena letto.  
Cercò di mettere tutte quelle poche, pochissime, assurde informazioni in ordine nella sua testa.

Sherlock Holmes era un Omega, questo lo sapeva. Aveva da poco compiuto trent'anni. Questo non lo sapeva, ma avrebbe potuto immaginarlo.  
Non aveva mai avuto un calore pur senza l'assunzione di soppressori -cosa che accadeva abbastanza spesso tra gli Omega, che facevano di tutto per poter mettere legalmente o meno le mani su quelle pastiglie- e a quanto pareva nessuno era in grado di fornire una spiegazione in proposito.  
Al compimento dei trent'anni era stato costretto al Legame coatto e evidentemente qualcosa era andato storto. Molto, molto storto.  
A seguito di tale incidente, era stato ed era attualmente sottoposto a una somministrazione intensiva di feromoni affinchè potesse svolgere appieno il suo ruolo nei confronti della società.  
Quello che lasciava John senza fiato però era la totale e incomprensibile assenza di informazioni sul suo stato mentale, sulla sua salute, sui suoi progressi. Tutto quello che a un medico dovrebbe davvero importare.  
Non aveva mai davvero creduto a quelli che sostenevano che il governo trattasse gli Omega solo e soltanto come macchine da riproduzione. Ma, d'altra parte, lui era un Alpha. E un soldato. Non si era mai interessato più di tanto a qualcosa che non lo riguardasse. Disapprovava la società in cui viveva, ma non aveva mai immaginato di poter davvero entrare a contatto con un Omega. Non così a contatto. Non aveva mai cercato un legame.  
Tutto questo però andava ben oltre la sua sopportazione, o la sua comprensione.  
Molto, troppo oltre.  
Improvvisamente si sentì disperatamente in dovere di fare qualcosa per quello sconosciuto, di doverlo aiutare, tirarlo fuori da quella stanza chiusa a chiave. Di accertarsi se stesse bene. Di aiutarlo.  
Il governo voleva renderlo una macchina da riproduzione? Bene, benissimo. Che lo facessero. Ma non avrebbe mai permesso che uscisse dall'ospedale senza un pieno recupero mentale.

(23:02) Mike, sono John. Ho bisogno di parlarti di un paziente. JW

Compose il messaggio in fretta, senza pensarci troppo. Aveva bisogno dell'approvazione di qualcuno. Il telefono vibrò dopo una manciata scarsa di minuti.

(23:05) Holmes? MS

(23:06) Sì, ho letto il fascicolo. JW

(23:10) Lo immaginavo. MS

(23:17) Non possiamo permettere che venga trattato in questo modo, e nemmeno tutti quelli nelle sue stesse condizioni. JW

(23:21) Sono ordini restrittivi del governo, John. Non possiamo fare molto altro se non assicurarci che stiano bene. Mi dispiace. (Non ci sono altri nelle sue condizioni al momento) MS

(23:21) Qui c'è scritto che collaborava con la polizia. JW

(23:27) Sì, dovresti parlarne con lui però. MS

(23:28) Non l'hai ancora fatto, vero? MS

John sospirò.

(23:31) No. Non ancora. JW

(23:36) Se vuoi provare a parlare con lui, Paganini potrebbe essere un modo. MS

(23:40) Paganini? JW

(23:43) Violinista. MS

(23:44) Perchè? JW

(23:49)Lo scoprirai. A domani John. MS

(00:03) A domani Mike. JW


	3. Sostenuto, Presto (Mi minore)

# Sostenuto, Presto (Mi minore)

### Capitolo 3

/  
  
John si recò al lavoro il giorno dopo con un paio di occhiaie livide e pesanti -regalo della notte insonne appena passata-, ma in compenso una nuova e discreta conoscenza di Paganini e più o meno delle biografie di tutti i violinisti su cui era riuscito a mettere gli occhi.  
Non che ci trovasse nulla di particolarmente interessante, ma se poteva aiutarlo a stabilire una relazione con Holmes, allora avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile.  
Tranne imparare a suonare il violino, forse. 

E poi, si disse, avrebbe dovuto prendere il coraggio a due mani e accettare il fatto che come prima cosa per stabilire una relazione con Holmes, era necessario vedere Holmes. Entrare nella sua stanza, respirare la sua stessa aria. Cose così.  
Non sapeva per quale motivo il loro primo incontro l'avesse turbato tanto, forse quella domanda indiscreta _-Afghanistan o Iraq?-_ , forse il fatto che il medico non aveva la minima idea di come quell'uomo alto e magro facesse a saperlo _-anche se probabilmente era stato Mike a dirglielo-_ , o forse il fatto di non essere nemmeno riuscito a vederlo in faccia. O di non aver sentito il suo odore. 

Fu con questi pensieri nella testa che John timbrò il cartellino quella mattina, passò al bar dell'ospedale a ordinare due caffè e con questi in mano si diresse verso la zona riservata dell'edificio, non prima di essersi fatto consegnare una copia delle chiavi della stanza del suo paziente.  
Quando entrò si rese immediatamente conto che qualcosa non andava. La figura scura sul letto era rannicchiata in una posizione innaturale, certamente scomoda, e il petto dell'uomo si alzava e abbassava con irregolarità, come se stesse cercando di prendere respiri il più grandi possibili.  
John posò immediatamente i bicchieri che teneva in mano e si precipitò verso il letto.  
-Infermiera!- urlò, mentre sollevava la testa di Sherlock Holmes e tentava di rimetterlo dritto.  
Aveva dei meravigliosi occhi gelidi -ridotti a fessure- che John non riuscì a impedirsi di non notare. E degli zigomi alti, prominenti, il viso circondato da riccioli scuri che contrastavano così tanto col pallore mortale della sua pelle, con le vene che si intuivano scorrere sotto le sue guance pallide, sotto il taglio sottile delle sue labbra appena colorate.  
Non sembrava stare male. O meglio, stava sicuramente male, ma non pareva esserci una causa apparente.  
-Signor Holmes, mi sente?-  
Nessuna risposta.  
-Signor Holmes?-  
-Sherlock?- provò ancora John.  
Un battito di ciglia più significativo degli altri convinse John che quella fosse la risposta che stava cercando. Lo sentiva.  
-Mi ascolti, cerchi di respirare profondamente ma con lentezza. Respiri regolari. Provi con me-  
-Dottor Watson!-  
Il biondo sospirò di sollievo a udire la voce dell'infermiera.  
-Signorina, il signor Holmes sta male e io non ho assolutamente idea di cosa gli sia successo, e non ero di turno prima delle nove. Lei era già qui?-  
Lei annuì febbrilmente.  
-Certamente, il paziente è stato svegliato alle otto come da protocollo governativo e gli è stata somministrata la dose di feromoni. Non c'è assolutamente nulla di cui preoccuparsi, lui sembra solo non reagire con immediati benefici alla cura. Lo lasci lì un'altra mezz'ora e starà bene. È sempre così-  
Detto questo, la donna così come era arrivata se ne andò.  
John restò a fissare la porta vuota per qualche secondo, assolutamente sbalordito, ancora seduto al bordo del letto senza essersene reso conto.  
Fu una mano fredda e mortalmente pallida che gli afferrò un lembo del maglione a distoglierlo dal suo intontimento, e allora il medico tornò a dedicare la sua piena attenzione a Sherlock.  
Lo fece distendere, tenendogli le gambe sollevate e uno straccio bagnato sulla fronte, mordendosi le labbra per la rabbia e la preoccupazione.  
Dopo una ventina di minuti in questo stato, come l'infermiera aveva predetto, il moro riprese a respirare regolarmente e si tirò su, poggiando la schiena alla testiera del letto.  
John si scostò immediatamente.  
-Dottor Watson-  
-Signor Holmes-  
-Sherlock, la prego. E mi dia del tu-  
-Vale anche per me-  
Sherlock annuì, distogliendo poi lo sguardo.  
-Non ce n'era assolutamente bisogno- aggiunse poi.  
John lo guardò esterrefatto, osservandolo per la prima volta e rimanendo estasiato dalla sua bellezza e dall'assurdità della sua incredibile ripresa.  
-Non direi. Sono un medico, il mio lavoro è cercare di far star bene la gente-  
-Ma io non sono qui perchè vogliono farmi stare bene, John-  
John sospirò a sentir pronunciare il suo nome da quella voce vellutata, baritonale.  
-E perchè allora?-  
Sherlock rise di una risata amara.  
-Guardami John-disse poi con voce fredda, allargando le braccia -sono un Omega. Vogliono il mio corpo, del resto non gli importa nulla. Prima avranno ottenuto quello che vogliono, prima potrò andarmene da qui e sperare di riprendere con la mia vita-  
John non disse nulla.  
Sapeva che non sarebbe stato così, ma non accennò al fatto che avere un Alpha, specialmente un Alpha assegnato d'ufficio, e un legame, spesso significava la perdita di autonomia dell'Omega. E il biondo aveva il terribile sospetto che questo caso sarebbe stato analogo a uno dei tanti.  
-Qual è il tuo lavoro?-chiese invece, cacciando quei pensieri.  
-Sono un consulente investigativo- rispose il moro, non senza una punta di orgoglio nella voce.  
-È un lavoro che esiste?-  
-Certo che sì, l'ho inventato io. Sono l'unico al mondo-  
-E quindi vai dalla polizia sperando di poterli aiutare?-  
-Di solito sono quegli incapaci di Scotland Yard che vengono da me sperando che io li possa aiutare. Vedi, John, io risolvo i casi quando il resto del mondo non lo sa fare-  
_Modesto_ pensò il medico.  
-Capisco. È questo che hai fatto?-  
-Quando?-  
-Ieri, come sapevi dell'Afghanistan?-  
-Non lo sapevo. L'ho dedotto-  
-Da cosa?-  
-Hai un taglio di capelli e un portamento tipicamente militari, quindi sei un soldato. O meglio, lo eri fino a poco tempo fa, a giudicare dall'abbronzatura sul collo e sulle mani con evidente segno di una mimetica a giudicare dalla pelle chiara dei tuoi polsi. Ma sei qui, quindi sei anche un medico. Inoltre hai riportato una ferita alla spalla, ne deduco da arma da fuoco. A questo punto è stato facile. Medico, militare, soldato, conflitto armato. E dunque, Afghanistan o Iraq?-  
-Incredibile-  
Sherlock lo guardò di sottecchi, perplesso.  
-Come scusa?-  
-Incredibile-  
-Non è quello che la gente dice di solito-  
-Cosa dicono?-  
-Fuori dai piedi-  
John scosse la testa, sorridendo tra sé e sé. Quell'uomo era incredibile, assolutamente incredibile. Poi si riscosse e cercò di tornare al suo lavoro. Annusò l'aria, col naso ancora inesperto e sensibile, ma quello che sentì era solo il suo odore. Odore di Alpha che si stava risvegliando.  
-Tu non hai...-  
-Scia?-  
Sherlock lo guardava con uno strano ghigno sul volto, le lunghe dita delle mani intrecciate tra loro appena sotto al mento.  
-Già, come?-  
-Non lo so. Nemmeno loro, a quanto pare- disse sogghignando, una punta di sarcasmo nella voce -è sempre stato così, non ho mai nemmeno avuto un calore. È quello che questi incapaci stanno cercando di fare... risvegliare i miei istinti Omega, o come diavolo preferiscono chiamarli-  
-Con i feromoni, dunque-  
-Per essere un medico non mi sembri troppo ferrato in materia-  
-Non mi sono mai occupato di cose di questo genere- ribattè John, risentito da quel commento.  
-E adesso ti occupi di me-  
-No, io...-  
-Non sei addetto alle iniezioni, non sei del governo, sei un medico e sei qui, in questa stanza. È dunque evidente che...-  
-No, sì, io... certo, mi occupo di te- lo interruppe John, imbarazzato.  
Quello strano uomo sembrava provare un certo personale gusto nel metterlo in imbarazzo, questo era abbastanza evidente.  
-È sempre così?- chiese poi, a bruciapelo.  
Sherlock lo guardò intensamente prima di distogliere lo sguardo.  
-Dopo le iniezioni, intendo. Stai sempre così?-  
Il moro annuì, sembrando all'improvviso incredibilmente interessato alla tappezzeria di quella stanza spoglia.  
-Non è normale e non è giusto. Ne parlerò con qualcuno-  
-Mi annoio-  
Il biondo lo guardò a bocca aperta. -Come scusa?-  
-Ho detto che mi annoio-  
-Mi dispiace, io.. posso andarmene se vuoi-  
-Tu non mi annoi, John-  
E con quest'ultima affermazione, Sherlock Holmes si rigirò nel letto, dandogli la schiena .  
John uscì, accostando la porta con delicatezza e allontanandosi lungo il corridoio.  
-John?-  
La voce che lo chiamava giunse ovattata dalla stanza da cui era appena uscito.  
Tornò indietro mestamente, infilando la testa nella stanza.  
-Sì Sherlock?-  
-La chiave-  
-Come?-  
-Devi chiudere a chiave-  
John arrossì vividamente, prima di armeggiare con il mazzo di chiavi che aveva in tasca.  
-Sì, scusa, io.. giusto- rispose sommessamente prima di tentare nuovamente di uscire.  
-John?-  
Il medico sospirò pesantemente prima di rispondere questa volta.  
-Sì Sherlock?-  
-Mi porteresti un violino?-


	4. Maestoso (Do minore)

# Maestoso (Do minore)

### Capitolo 4

Sherlock ascoltò silenziosamente il suono dei passi che si allontanavano, uno dopo l'altro, sempre più lontani da lui, da quella stanza, dal caos che portava dentro di sé, dalla sua mente terribilmente _lenta_ , da tutto quello che gli faceva una paura in quel momento e che mai pensava gliene avrebbe fatta nella vita.  
Per la verità, non aveva mai pensato di potersi trovare in una situazione del genere. Mai.

Lo tenevano rinchiuso lì dentro da quarantatrè giorni, ventidue ore, tredici minuti e una manciata più o meno imprecisata di secondi. Il suo orologio interno era rimasto pressoché invariato. Almeno quello.  
L'avevano sottoposto ad ogni tipo di test, l'avevano spinto fino al limite massimo di resistenza e continuavano a iniettargli nelle vene tutto quello schifo. E lui non riusciva a pensare, non riusciva più a pensare a niente.  
La sua mente elaborava gli impulsi esterni come impazzita, veloce come mai prima, ma lui non riusciva più a catalogarli, a dargli un nome, a eliminare ciò che non serviva e a sistemare il resto negli archivi del suo Mind Palace.  
La verità era che non c'era più nessun Mind Palace. Stava svanendo, con lentezza esasperante ma stava svanendo, Sherlock non riusciva più ad accedervi, i suoi contorni gli apparivano sfocati e aveva dimenticato dove fosse l'ingresso. Tutte le informazioni che vi aveva immagazzinato negli anni si stavano riversando all'esterno e nulla aveva più senso. Assolutamente nulla.

_Dio, è così che si sentono tutti gli altri?_

_Non essere sciocco, Sherlock, loro non hanno mai percepito la differenza._

Il moro strinse più forte gli occhi, scacciando la voce di Mycroft dalla sua testa. Provandoci, per lo meno.

_Vattene, non voglio parlare con te_

_Perché?_

_Tirami fuori da qui._

_Devi cavartela da solo questa volta, fratellino._

_Tu sei l'Inghilterra, Mycroft! Tirami fuori da qui._

_Io sono solo nella tua testa. È sempre stato tutto nella tua testa. ___

___E poi era arrivato John. _John.__  
Era così banale, ovvio, prevedibile che avrebbe dovuto risultargli terribilmente noioso. Ma Sherlock non era nella condizione di potersi annoiare. Doveva venirne a capo. Era dannatamente importante.  
E John... John l'aveva sfiorato come mai nessuno prima.  
Dal limbo in cui era caduto aveva sentito delle mani, mani forti, mani dolci, afferrarlo e tirarlo su. Farlo riemergere.  
Il corpo bruciava, reagiva agli stimoli. Tutto per quei dannati feromoni, e nella sua testa ogni volta scoppiava il caos più totale, e ogni volta era più difficile metterlo a posto.  
John l'aveva quietato. Una nebbia dolce era calata su di lui, e per un qualche secondo aveva smesso di pensare, ed era stato meraviglioso. Come la migliore dose di cocaina al sette per cento che si fosse mai fatto.  
Quando era riemerso da tutto quel buio e aveva ripreso contatto con suo corpo, si era rese conto di avergli afferrato la mano. Si rese conto che gli era arrivato troppo vicino, e lui non permetteva a nessuno di avvicinarlo. Le persone lo irritavano, erano tutti idioti e anche se forse questo medico dagli occhi blu lo era un po' meno, non poteva costituire un'eccezione. 

_Sociopatico iperattivo._

 

Quelle due paroline che l'avevano definito per tutta la vita gli rimbalzarono in testa, mentre riusciva a mettere in piedi i collegamenti necessari per spiegargli come aveva dedotto. Sbattè velocemente le palpebre. Aveva dedotto. Con più lentezza di ogni altra volta, ma era riuscito a mettere un poco di ordine nella sua testa.

 

_Sociopatico iperattivo._

Era questo che faceva. Irritava la gente, faceva loro del male anche. Non gliene era mai fregato nulla.  
Ma John... non voleva fargli male. E l'unico modo che conosceva per non fargli male era allontanarlo da sé.  
E così aveva fatto.  
Ascoltando i passi allontanarsi sempre di più dalla sua porta, si rese conto che il poco ordine che aveva ristabilito dentro di sé era sparito.  
Di nuovo.

**

-John Watson?-  
John si voltò, esasperato. Stava cominciando ad essere una routine fin troppo fastidiosa, e lui voleva solo uscire da quell'ospedale e andare a casa il prima possibile.  
Casa. Baker Street, ancora piena di scatoloni ma confortevole e con quel terribile smile giallo che il proprietario precedente aveva dipinto sul muro, che tutto sommato gli faceva compagnia. Voleva solo andare via, voleva solo tornare lì.  
Voltandosi incrociò lo sguardo di un uomo elegantemente vestito -fin troppo, per i suoi gusti-, leggermente sovrappeso, che si reggeva in piedi poggiandosi su un ombrello che aveva tutta l'aria di costare quanto metà dell'affitto mensile di John.  
-Una parola, la prego- disse ancora l'uomo, indicando con la punta dell'ombrello la portiera aperta di una Berlina nera parcheggiata dietro di lui.  
-Lei chi sarebbe?- proruppe John, ergendosi in tutta la sua limitata statura ma assumendo il migliore atteggiamento militaresco che gli fosse possibile in quel momento, con un camice bianco ancora addosso e le parole di Sherlock che gli ronzavano in testa.

 

_Violino. Tu non mi annoi, John. Tu non mi annoi, John. Violino._

-Un amico, o un nemico, come preferisce- rispose lo sconosciuto sorridendo, e sparendo nella macchina. John sospirò, maledendosi per la sua curiosità, e lo seguì.  
Si spostarono per le strade di Londra per dieci minuti buoni prima che John pretendesse spiegazioni.  
-Non si preoccupi, John. Non voglio farle del male, voglio solo proporle un affare?-  
-E sarebbe?-  
-Vede, io tengo immensamente a mio fratello, mi preoccupo costantemente per lui-  
-Non vedo come questo possa avere a che fare con me- ribattè John, decisamente seccato.  
-Il mio nome è Mycroft Holmes-

 

_Oh. OH._  
-Oh dio, non mi dica che siete davvero in due. Me ne bastava uno solo, glielo assicuro-  
-Il fatto è, John, che io non posso più tenerlo d'occhio come vorrei-  
-Perchè?-  
-Perché è un Omega, purtroppo-  
-E lei è un Alpha, o almeno così mi dice il mio naso. Beh, lo tiri fuori da lì, mi sembra che ne abbia tutti i mezzi. Potrà solo fargli un favore- John si stava irritando, si stava decisamente irritando.  
L'immagine di Sherlock raggomitolato su se stesso che gli si era presentata davanti agli occhi quella mattina lo fece rabbrividire.  
-Non posso, le leggi sono chiare e gli Omega sono sempre più pochi. Non posso mettermi contro il mio Paese, _caring is not an advantage_... ma le assicuro, John, che ho provato a facilitargli le cose, anni fa-  
-Immagino non le abbia dato retta-  
-Precisamente-  
-Mi chiedo come mai-  
Mycroft lo scrutò profondamente, visibilmente irritato.  
-Sherlock è un sociopatico iperattivo, la sua mente è in costante attività e lui è solito descriverla come una sorta di Hard disk, se vogliamo-  
-Lo so, ho letto la cartella. Non mi dica che è così anche lei-  
-Io sono più intelligente-  
John sbuffò, ma gli fece cenno di continuare.  
-Quello che è successo quando lo hanno costretto a legarsi, e hanno fallito, gli ha nettamente rallentato le facoltà cerebrali. Continua ad essere nettamente più veloce di voi altri, ma temo che il suo Mind Palace -l'hard disk di cui le parlavo prima, John, cerchi di seguirmi per cortesia- stia cedendo. Mio interesse, e in quanto medico è anche il suo, è premurarmi che continui a ricevere stimoli che possano rimettere in funzione tutto-  
-I feromoni lo rallentano e lo fanno stare male. Faccia sospendere quelli-  
-Come le ho già detto, non posso. Ma se il governo non è interessato all'attività cerebrale del mio fratellino, io lo sono. Quando verrà costretto a legarsi, il suo Mind Palace sarà l'unica cosa che gli rimarrà. Lo tenga attivo, John. E mi aggiorni-  
-Mi prenderò cura di lui, ma non lo faccio per lei-  
-Ah no? Non si sarà già affezionato a lui, vero?-  
-No!- John quasi urlò. -No, ma trovo tutto questo estremamente ingiusto-  
Il maggiore degli Holmes non rispose, quasi non fosse assolutamente interessato a quello che John riteneva giusto o meno.  
Probabilmente non lo era.  
-Bene, John. Lei scende qui. La ringrazio per la collaborazione-  
Il medico lanciò un'occhiata fuori dal finestrino, e il portone familiare di Baker Street si presentò alla sua vista. Non voleva nemmeno sapere come quell'uomo fosse a conoscenza di dove abitasse.  
-Arrivederci, signor Holmes-  
-Arrivederci, John-  
Il biondo accennò due passi fuori.  
-Ah, John, quasi dimenticavo. Troverà un violino tra gli scatoloni di Sherlock, su al terzo piano. Mi pare sia nel l'ultimo della pila vicino alla finestra-  
John si immobilizzò. -Lei... Sherlock cosa?-  
-Non avrà mica pensato di aver davvero trovato questo appartamento grazie a Mike Stamford, vero? Buonanotte John-  
E senza aspettare risposta, Mycroft Holmes rientrò in macchina e sparì.

_Grandioso, quindi vivo a casa di un mio paziente. GRANDIOSO._

__John rimase per qualche secondo interdetto, poi, un po' per il freddo e un po' per la stanchezza, aprì la porta e salì le scale scricchiolanti del 221B. Doveva trovare quel violino._ _


	5. Agitato (La minore)

# Agitato (La minore) 

### Capitolo 5

-Questo non è un violino, John-  
Il medico deglutì, con la netta sensazione di aver appena fatto un passo falso e che lui stesse per affrontare una catastrofe imminente. E di dimensioni colossali, per giunta.  
-Ah no?-  
-Questo è il _mio_ violino, John- la voce di Sherlock era ridotta a un sibilo e i suoi occhi di ghiaccio a fessure. John si chiedeva come potesse apparirgli così pericoloso pur stando seduto sul letto a gambe incrociate, praticamente nella medesima posizione in cui l'aveva lasciato l'ultima volta.  
Si domandava se si fosse mosso, da quel momento.  
-Beh, sì, suppongo sia il tuo, sì-  
Sinceramente, il biondo continuava a non afferrare del tutto quale fosse il problema.  
-Da quanto?-  
-Da quanto _cosa?_ -  
-Da quanto vivi a Baker Street. Da quanto vivi a casa mia-  
_Oh_.  
John annuì con un'espressione rassegnata sul volto e si sedette sul bordo del letto di Sherlock, il quale si ritrasse e rimase ad osservarlo guardingo.  
-Ascolta Sherlock, io non lo sapevo. Quando mi è stato offerto questo lavoro mi è stato anche dato l'appartamento, e io naturalmente non sapevo che fosse tuo. Voglio dire, io nemmeno sapevo che ti avrei avuto come paziente! L'ho saputo solo ieri, tuo fratello mi ha praticamente sequestrato per un'ora e...-  
Gli occhi del moro si strinsero ancora di più.  
-Mycroft. Certo, ovvio, lui e la sua totale incapacità di farsi gli affari propri, dannazione!-  
-Io non... lui vuole aiutarti, davvero-  
-E allora com'è che sono ancora qui, John? Illuminami!-  
Sherlock stava gridando ora, e il medico si sentiva così tremendamente in colpa da sentirsi mozzare il fiato.  
-Quella era casa mia. È casa mia. L'unico posto dove io mi sia mai...-  
_Dove io mi sia mai sentito libero di essere me,_ avrebbe voluto concludere. Ma non lo fece.  
-Dove tu ti sia mai..?-  
-Non importa- scosse la testa e mise su un ostinatissimo broncio che sarebbe stato adorabile su un bambino di quattro anni, probabilmente non su un uomo di trenta.  
-Posso andarmene, Sherlock, cercherò un altro appartamento. Non avrei dovuto accettare fin dall'inizio-  
Questo sembrò colpire il moro, perchè alzò la testa e lo guardò con estremo interesse. Lo stesso che avrebbe riposto nei confronti di un barattolo di dita mozzate o di bulbi umani. Un ottimo interesse, quindi.  
Le lunghe dita pallide carezzarono il legno levigato del suo violino e Sherlock aspirò l'odore familiare che ne scaturiva.  
Forse, tutto sommato, tra tutte le persone che potevano capitare, almeno con John le sue cose sarebbero state al sicuro. Il medico non gliele avrebbe mai gettate via, e Sherlock dal canto suo non avrebbe mai permesso a nessun altro di abitare in casa sua nemmeno nelle sue più recondite ed inaccessibili proiezioni mentali.  
-No, resta. Va bene-  
John tirò un impercettibile sospiro di sollievo e Sherlock restò sorpreso dal fatto che il suo bizzarro dottore non si fosse lamentato dell'assenza di comuni espressioni che la gente in quel caso avrebbe reputato necessarie come “scusa” o “mi dispiace”.  
Cominciava a piacergli, sicuramente più della media del resto degli esseri umani, il che per lui era una consistente novità. Anche se non riusciva esattamente a spiegarsi il perché.  
Si sentiva meglio quando John lo veniva a trovare e continuava a chiedergli come stesse anche se lui non rispondeva. Non ne era felice, ovviamente, non esattamente. Ma riusciva a non pensare per un po' che era confinato in quel posto da più di un mese e che il suo corpo cominciava a non reggere più, gli portava un poco via la paura di non poter più avere accesso a nessun caso e nemmeno alla propria mente, e cercava di occupare buona parte del suo tempo a riaprire le stanze del suo Mind Palace, a impedirgli di crollare, e a rinchiudere da qualche parte tutte le informazioni che gli ricordassero che nel giro di pochi mesi avrebbe perso totalmente il controllo della propria vita.  
Con John era più facile.  
John era una bella sensazione.  
Naturalmente, il fatto che John tutto sommato gli piacesse, non significava che lo ascoltasse.  
-Quindi, hai voglia di parlarmene?-  
Doveva essere la terza volta che gli ripeteva quella domanda, e lui non se n'era accorto. E oltretutto sembrava seguire un discorso logico che lui si era evidentemente perso.  
Il medico parve cogliere il significato di quegli occhi per un attimo vuoti e smarriti, e non si scompose troppo. Non parve nemmeno particolarmente infastidito.  
-Sherlock? Vuoi che me ne vada?-  
Il moro scosse il capo, e John pensò che tutto sommato gli bastava questo.  
Andava bene così.  
-Ti ho chiesto se pensi di potermi parlare di quello che è successo-  
Il biondo si rese conto in una frazione di secondo e dagli occhi sgranati di Sherlock che quella era assolutamente la domanda sbagliata da fare, e soprattutto che non era la domanda che aveva in testa. Non esattamente.  
_Complimenti, signor medico militare, complimenti. Ottimo tempismo._  
-Io... intendevo, cioè, ho posto male la domanda. Scusami. Non era quello che intendevo-  
-Certo che era quello che intendevi-  
-No, non lo era-  
-Ah no?-  
-Intendevo... sapere solo cosa è successo nella tua testa. Se la reazione ha rallentato qualche processo cognitivo e tu te ne sei accorto, o insomma... ecco, vorrei aiutarti, veramente. Ma nelle tue cartelle non c'è scritto un bel niente-  
Sherlock si rilassò un poco a quelle parole.  
Non che avesse problemi di nessun tipo a parlare di quello che era successo, non era uno stupido adolescente in crisi ormonale con tendenze autolesionistiche. Non esattamente, per lo meno.  
È che, semplicemente, non lo ricordava.  
E lui ricordava sempre tutto.  
Glielo disse. Che non ricordava, che non riusciva più ad aprire alcune stanze del suo palazzo mentale e che continuava a percepire migliaia di impulsi a velocità supersonica ma che non riusciva più a incanalarli e a gestirli a dovere, a rimetterli in ordine.  
Ad avere pieno controllo di sé.  
-Non capisco. È come se tu vedessi molte più cose degli altri, giusto?-  
-Io osservo, John. È diverso. Il mondo attorno a me mi parla, costantemente. Posso dedurre quello che hai fatto ieri notte dalle pieghe della tua camicia o il tuo lavoro dalle tue mani. L'ho sempre fatto, da che ne ho memoria. Si tratta solo di miliardi di dati che vanno riordinati e io devo stabilirne le connessioni logiche. Una volta fatto questo, è tutto molto più chiaro-  
-Quindi è così che risolvevi i casi-  
Non era una domanda, ma Sherlock annuì ugualmente.  
-Le risposte sono lì, sotto gli occhi di tutti, nascoste da miliardi di informazioni non rilevanti. Voi idioti non riuscite a distinguere le une dalle altre, semplicemente-  
Un'occhiata di John gli fece capire che probabilmente aveva detto qualcosa di non-buono, e quindi si corresse.  
-Non è personale, siete tutti idioti-  
Non-buono ancora, probabilmente.  
Sherlock provò a ricalcolare l'informazione, ma non ci riusciva. Non era così facile.  
Ma John, ancora una volta, sembrò non arrabbiarsi troppo, ma continuò con le domande.  
-Sembra quasi un superpotere Sherlock, è grandioso. Potresti aiutare un sacco di persone in questo modo, oltre che risolvere casi ovviamente. Cioè, potresti semplicemente alterare il normale stato delle cose in qualcosa di migliore-  
-No-  
-Come?-  
_Deluso_ , notò Sherlock. E un po' gli dispiacque. Cercò di spiegarsi.  
-Ho detto no, John. Dalla mia astensione a collaborare all'esistenza del mondo esteriore deriva, tra le altre cose, un curioso fenomeno psichico. Astenendomi internamente dall'azione, disinteressandomi delle cose, posso vedere il mondo esteriore quando mi soffermo su di esso con perfetta oggettività. Dato che nulla interessa o non v'è ragione di alterarlo, non lo altero1. Gli eroi non esistono, e anche se esistessero io non sarei uno di loro-  
 

**

  
  
  
Più tardi, quella sera, John si ritrovò, senza sapere bene come e senza aver preso un'effettiva decisione al riguardo, davanti all'edificio imponente che ospitava la New Scotland Yard.  
  
  
Probabilmente non era una grande idea, ma se poteva cambiare lo stato delle cose almeno un poco, allora l'avrebbe fatto. Non voleva che la mente di Sherlock, che aveva scoperto così meravigliosa e imprevedibile, si distruggesse col tempo.  
 _Non voglio che nemmeno Sherlock stesso lo faccia._

All'accettazione esibì il proprio tesserino di medico e anche quello, ormai inutilizzato, di soldato, e chiese dell'ispettore detective Gregory Lestrade.  
Lestrade era un uomo di altezza media, brizzolato, dal viso caldo e dagli occhi grandi _-Alpha, annusò il biondo-,_ che accolse John con un sorriso, stringendogli la mano.  
-Lei è il medico di Sherlock? Come sta?-  
Sembrava sinceramente preoccupato nonostante, come John non faceva alcuna fatica ad immaginare, Sherlock non doveva mai essere stato particolarmente gentile con lui.  
Sempre che l'aggettivo gentile possa mai venire associato a Sherlock, naturalmente.  
-Non benissimo- rispose John sedendosi sulla sedia che l'ispettore gli aveva indicato. -Naturalmente, per le questioni governative, non si può fare molto-  
Gregory annuì, e John capì che era perfettamente a conoscenza della procedura, sebbene fosse top secret.  
-È terribile per un uomo come Sherlock. Fargli una cosa del genere, non riesco davvero a smettere di pensarci. Vorrei poter fare qualcosa-  
-Com'era prima?-  
-Com'è adesso, immagino: insopportabile. Solo, con più libertà di muoversi-  
-E meno feromoni-  
-E meno feromoni, sì. Ho sempre pensato fosse un bene per lui, non avere una scia, sai. Non è qualcosa che gli sia mai interessato.. avere delle relazioni, intendo. Non davvero. E non per il suo lavoro. Ho avuto bisogno di lui più di quanto mi piaccia ammettere, ma lui è semplicemente il migliore. E non voglio pensare che non potrò più chiedergli aiuto-  
-Lo faccia-  
-Come?-  
-La prego, lo faccia. Gli chieda aiuto, almeno finchè non gli verrà assegnato qualcuno. E sebbene io speri che questo qualcuno sia... come dire, indulgente, purtroppo non penso che potrà andare avanti a fare questa vita-  
Un sorriso triste spuntò sul volto di Lestrade.  
-Già, è vero-  
-Sono qui per questo. Sa, io credo che l'aiuterebbe volentieri con tutti i suoi mezzi pur dovendo stare dentro all'ospedale. Ho bisogno di tenergli attiva la mente, è quello su cui sto lavorando. Per il resto non posso fare molto, ma se posso aiutare in qualche modo...-  
-La capisco, John. Prometto che ci penserò-  
John annuì, sollevato, e si alzò. Iniziava a farsi decisamente tardi e Sherlock cominciava ad occupare un posto ingombrante in ogni pensiero della sua giornata.  
-Ah, gli porti questi, se può-  
John sgranò gli occhi, ma prese i fascicoli che l'ispettore gli porgeva senza troppe domande.  
-Non dovrei farlo, ma questi sono tutti i casi irrisolti degli ultimi vent'anni... penso potrebbe fargli piacere, anche se non lo ammetterà mai-  
-Gli farà piacere, senz'altro. Grazie, ispettore-  
-Greg-  
-Greg, d'accordo. Passi una buona serata-  
-Anche lei, John-

Uscendo da Scotland Yard, con i fascicoli stretti al petto, John non potè fare a meno di pensare che no, Sherlock non avrebbe mai ringraziato.  
Ma se gli si fossero illuminati gli occhi per un attimo, allora ne sarebbe valsa la pena.  
Anche per tutte le denunce del mondo.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>  **Note dell'autrice:**  
>    
> 
> 
> 1 Citazione da Pessoa, Libro dell'Inquietudine. Terribilmente adatta, non potevo non inserirla.  
>   
>  Chiedo scusa per il ritardo, sono stata tremendamente impegnata e la pigrizia ha fatto il resto.  
> A presto,  
> Phae 

**Author's Note:**

> Andante (Mi maggiore), Capriccio n.1 : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nHJLbLqoBc


End file.
